tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Camouflages
These camouflages are currently available in-game. Prices vary depending on tank and camo style. The more flamboyant ones are generally more expensive. Olive Drab U.S. Army military vehicles were painted olive drab from prior to World War II until the introduction of camouflage patterns in 1975. All U.S. vehicles, field clothing, web gear, ammo cans and so on were in the OD color for many years. When used as a vehicle paint during World War II, it was flat and lusterless. After WW II and prior to the adoption of the modern camouflage scheme, U.S. Army vehicles were a dark shade of OD semi-gloss with white lettering and stars. Today, vehicle camouflage patterns still include OD as one of the colors and many equipment items retain the color as well. Urban Puzzle Brown Puzzle Green/Brown Green Tricolour Brown Stripe Black Stipe Beige Tricolour Desert Brushed Universal Digital Universal Camouflage Pattern (U.S. Army) 3 color version of MARPAT developed after 2000. A target camouflaged with MARPAT takes about 2.5 times longer to detect than older NATO camouflage which worked at only one scale, while recognition, which begins after detection, was delayed by 20 percent. Fractal-like patterns work because the human visual system efficiently discriminates images which have different fractal dimension or other second-order statistics like Fourier spatial amplitude spectra; objects simply appear to 'pop out' from the background. Marine Corps helped to develop the first a digital pattern for vehicles, then fabric for uniforms, which had two colour schemes, one designed for woodland, one for desert Pink Hearts This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Stars/Night This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Pink Stripe This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Rose This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Green Marble This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Red Marble This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Blue Marble This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Yellow Marble This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Tan Black Cheetah This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Giraffe This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Dalmatian This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Tiger This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. Zebra This pattern was added mainly for fun. It doesn't offer any real benefits in the game apart from visual appearance. In the wild, the Zebra uses this camouflage to avoid predators. This is as simple pattern-camouflage, much like the type the military uses in its fatigue design. In nature, the wavy lines of a zebra blend in with the wavy lines of the tall grass around it. It doesn't matter that the zebra's stripes are black and white and the lines of the grass are yellow, brown or green, because the zebra's main predator, the lion, is colorblind. The pattern of the camouflage is much more important than its color, when hiding from these predators. If a zebra is standing still in matching surroundings, a lion may overlook it completely. Category:Upgrades Category:Camouflage